


【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】豢养

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya





	【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】豢养

#说在前面#  
请看清CP避免误伤，本篇是咕哒君攻方  
病态咕哒君，强制补魔，强迫行为警告，从题目来看就能知道很不妙的吧（。  
2.3章中被咕哒君捕获的敌方兰陵王  
我就是想【自主规制】兰陵王，不接受任何反驳意见

嘘——我们悄悄地、悄悄地踩油门上山

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

为什么会被救下。

自愿把自己的灵基献给虞美人的时候，兰陵王就已经做好了消失的觉悟。毕竟比起自己，好友还有未达成的心愿要完成。  
虽然不是战死沙场，但是能为主君献出忠诚，也多少算是了却生前的一桩心事吧。

等意识再度清晰的时候，首先映入眼帘的是迦勒底的御主深得看不见底的蓝色眼瞳。  
“！！！迦……”面对敌人，兰陵王下意识去摸腰间的佩剑，却被藤丸立香狠狠擒住了手腕按到头顶。  
“嘶……”通过神经传来的剧痛让兰陵王冷静了些许，开始意识到自己身处的不妙境地。  
本该消失的自己并没有消失。  
并且被迦勒底的御主，那个叫藤丸立香的少年，以一种奇怪的姿势压制在身下。  
“我……”  
“你还活着。”骑在兰陵王身上的藤丸立香淡淡地说，和在战斗中遇到过的迦勒底御主氛围不同，此时的藤丸立香阴沉着脸，紧盯着兰陵王的视线饶是让身经百战的从者也有些不寒而栗，仿佛自己是砧板上任人宰割的一块鱼肉。  
少年保持着压制兰陵王的姿势，俯身贴上身下从者伤得破破烂烂的身体，空闲的那只手以一种让兰陵王十分不舒服的前进路线，沿着他受伤的腹部一路抚摸到脖颈，然后猛地被少年紧紧卡住。  
“唔！”  
“疼么？”少年轻声伏在耳边的话语，宛如情人间的低喃，只是再一次加重了卡着兰陵王脖子的力度。看着身下从者涨红了脸，藤丸立香露出了似乎很愉快的笑容，舌尖舔过兰陵王破碎面具露出的脸颊，兰陵王清楚地闻到了藤丸立香身上传来的血腥味。  
即使是从者，在拥有实体的情况下被人紧卡着无法呼吸还是会有窒息的痛苦，所以当藤丸立香算着时间放开兰陵王的时候，从者立刻大口呼吸着来之不易的空气，反而惹来了身上的少年轻颤的笑声。  
恶魔。  
兰陵王不甘示弱地瞪着藤丸立香，一边调整着自己的呼吸，一边快速思考着如何逃脱。  
“不要想着逃哦，”欣赏着兰陵王狼狈样子的少年眯着眼睛笑得清爽，惩罚一般恶意地按压了一下兰陵王腹部的伤口，在听到后者压抑着的呻吟后满意地松开手，顺手扔远了兰陵王的佩剑和一直碍事的破面具，“我可不知道这毒对从者有什么效果。”  
藤丸立香痴迷地抚上兰陵王俊美的面庞，大拇指沿着唇线不断描绘着，“如果再让你死了可就麻烦了。”

“毕竟，我可没有那么多血可以救你了。”少年凑近兰陵王的唇低语，混着血腥气的吐息喷在兰陵王脸上，让久经沙场的将军也难以抑制自己内心滋生的恐惧。

是的，生前为北齐将领，率五百精兵突入敌军重围如入无人之境的兰陵王，会害怕一个十几岁看似普通的少年。  
然后这名少年现在骑在兰陵王身上，一边钳制住他的行动一边用近乎病态的滚烫眼神扫视着他的脸，冰凉的手探到兰陵王腰际开始解他的腰带。  
意识到少年想做什么的兰陵王惊恐地挣扎起来，心生一股怒意，“你这是想侮辱身为战士的我吗！”  
藤丸立香直起上身，漠然地举起刻着鲜红令咒的手。  
“！”  
“我说过了，我没有那么多血可以救你了。”放下手，藤丸立香继续埋首和兰陵王的衣物缠斗，语气仿佛在说“今天天气很好”一样。  
“如果救我是为了贪恋我的容貌，还不如直接杀了我。”被少年的手直接贴上赤裸胸口的皮肤时，兰陵王分不清自己是因为愤怒还是因为羞耻而颤抖。  
听到兰陵王自暴自弃发言的藤丸立香从身下人的胸口抬头，如海底般颜色的清澈眼眸里竟看不到一丝欲望的杂念，“我怎么舍得，”年轻的御主微微咧开一个苦涩的笑，虔诚如信徒一般吻上兰陵王莹白精瘦的身体，顺理成章地换来对方体温的升高，“我怎么舍得……”一寸一寸地攻城略地，把藤丸立香的颜色染到之前还是敌人的兰陵王身上。  
“我的血只足够你暂时稳定灵基，”身上一轻，兰陵王听到窸窸窣窣布料摩擦的声音，“剩下的魔力只能通过别的方式给你。”属于人类的，少年的温热身体贴了上来，兰陵王羞愤地别过头去。  
“我不……”  
“我没有征询你的意见。”藤丸立香像一个迦勒底的温柔御主那般笑着，抓着兰陵王的脚腕向外拉开。

接下来的发展无论是当年的高长恭还是现在的兰陵王都未曾预料过的。

少年御主的动作说不上温柔，后庭被塞进两只手指抽插的感觉并不好，而始作俑者藤丸立香专注挖掘着兰陵王身体的样子完全看不出来他有什么肮脏的念想，像只是单纯为了完成补魔任务一样。  
“唔嗯……”开始习惯了下身的入侵，兰陵王忍不住为腾起的异样感觉发出细碎的呻吟声。  
“很舒服？”藤丸立香调笑着又增加了一根手指。  
“你到底——！”  
“我没准备对你太温柔的，”藤丸立香的手指又在内壁里按压了几下，才缓缓地退出，指尖勾带了些透明黏液，亮晶晶地提醒着兰陵王自己现在得样子有多么难堪，身体条件反射地收紧了穴口。  
少年略一歪头，带着有些青涩的笑意，“现在我们还是敌人来着。”  
兰陵王惊恐地看着那个少年完全褪下了温和果敢的迦勒底御主的伪装——至少现在看来是伪装——把那副未曾暴露在阳光下的，不自知的怪物的样子，毫不顾忌地甩到了兰陵王面前。

腰被扣紧，拉向少年的胯下。  
被自己熟悉的器官从下面贯穿的时候，兰陵王脑中一片空白，火辣辣的疼痛伴随着初次体会的快感刺激着他的大脑，脱力的脖颈支持不住沉重的头颅往一边倒去，让那个少年无辜的样貌从眼前消失。

怪物。  
迦勒底的御主是个怪物。  
快逃。  
虞美人快逃。  
赢不了的——赢不了这个怪物的！

藤丸立香粗暴地擒住兰陵王的下颚，把那张拥有倾国美貌的脸硬生生扳到直面自己的位置，突然的疼痛让兰陵王夹紧了自己的身体，大腿不自主地缠上了藤丸立香精瘦的腰，“这种时候还能去想那个吃掉你灵基的女人，”在兰陵王将视线聚焦到自己脸上之后，年轻的御主再次开始了他的征讨，如机器般进行着反复的打桩运动，感受着身下的貌美将军越来越紧和热的内里，“我该拿你怎么办……”  
“要怎么，”淫秽的汁液从两人相交的秘处流淌下来。  
“才能让你记住，”肉体拍打的声音顺着身下传到耳畔。  
“你是‘我的’。”愈发炙热的凶器在身体里驰骋，反反复复撑开每一处褶皱，企图让这具肉体一点一点记住自己的形状。

这是一场没有亲吻和拥抱，只有最原始交合的性爱。  
甚至算不算性爱都不知道。  
生理性泪水和控制不住的涎水沾湿了兰陵王俊美的容颜，原本剔透如上好紫水晶的眼眸失神地注视着在他身上行凶人的方向，他还想说些什么，但是只来得及张开嘴，就被藤丸立香紧接着的猛烈索求顶弄得发不出声音。  
“成为‘我的’吧。”少年被情欲染上温度的声线奏响在脑海。

“成为‘我的’吧。”

攀上高峰的时候，兰陵王闷哼一声，泄在了和少年紧贴的小腹上，带着腥膻味道的浓白液体沿着耻毛滴落到垫在身下的衣物上。随之埋在身体里的凶器停动了一下，略带凉意的液体被注入到肠道里，化成魔力进入回路，把还遗留在身体里的属于虞美人的魔力一丝不剩地赶出了这具身体。  
兰陵王感到脸上划过一道热痕，然后被一双温暖的手轻柔地擦去了，那令人怀念的温度让他想起了年幼时那个身份低微却爱自己入骨的可怜女人。  
恍惚中，母亲眷恋的亲吻落在自己的面颊上。

“成为‘我的’吧——”  
这是身为虞美人从者的兰陵王听到的最后一句话。  
如同诱人饮下的甘美毒药，这句诅咒确确实实已经刻在了兰陵王已被修复好的灵基上。

……  
……  
……

虞美人作为从者被召唤到迦勒底的时候，简直抑制不住自己想吐槽那个名叫藤丸立香的御主的冲动。  
“我说你啊，把我召唤出来到底是哪根筋搭错了啊？！”  
那个老好人一样的少年御主打着哈哈，把忍不住教育自己“你到底要老好人到什么份儿上啊”的虞美人赶到旁边等着的项羽身边，后者在看到项羽后哑然失声，红着脸扭过头嘟囔着“别以为这样我就会原谅你”。  
“真是不明白迦勒底有你这样的御主是怎么坚持到现在的。”虞美人看到了紧跟在藤丸立香身后的兰陵王，语气有些复杂地说，“连长恭也一起召唤来了……长恭你……”带着关切的眼神，虞美人向印象中兰陵王受伤的地方伸出手。  
然后被藤丸立香带着不明意味的笑容不着痕迹地挡了下来。  
“你……”在刚刚一瞬间，身为Assassin职阶的虞美人察觉到了来自迦勒底御主的杀意。  
“刚作为从者现世，想必你还不习惯吧，让项羽大人带你熟悉一下环境。”藤丸立香带着得体的微笑，把兰陵王挡在身后，目送着虞美人和项羽走出召唤室。

沉浸在和项羽重逢喜悦中却对察觉到的杀意心有余悸的虞美人回头探了一眼，“刚刚那是……”  
门缝中窥探到的藤丸立香正搂着兰陵王的腰把后者圈禁在自己怀里，似乎感受到虞美人的目光，藤丸立香暗蓝色的眼珠波澜不惊地回望，和震惊的虞美人目光相接。  
大门关闭。  
“你怎么了？”  
虞美人似乎还没从震惊中缓过来，“不，项羽大人我没事儿……”  
刚刚的藤丸立香，没有笑。

「这是‘我的’。」  
少年御主施舍给虞美人一个警告的眼神。

“这还真是，了不得的御主……”  
虞美人后知后觉地抱紧自己的双臂，搓了搓自己胳膊上竖起的寒毛。

 

FIN

\-------------------------------------------------------

完全不好吃（捂脸大哭。


End file.
